To better days
by i am an uchiha
Summary: Epilogue to revenge, may make the story into a part 2, read revenge before reading this to understand things. Pairings: naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, saiino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/n: plz read and review.

Snow slowly came down upon the village hidden in the leaves flooding the ground with shiny crystals.

Children were out and about playing with their friends, building snowmen, snow angels, and having snow ball fights.

Mothers and fathers looked with beautiful smiles on their faces watching their children, and young couples just took a walk looking at the surrounding beautiful scenery

A blonde male with ocean blue eyes and whisker marks wearing Hokage robes was seen walking all alone. A smile marred the blondes face as he ran at a very fast pace weaving thru all on the streets.

Who is this blonde you may ask? It is twenty three year old Uzumaki Naruto. It has been six years since the end of the fourth great shinobi war. Six long years since Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya.

Naruto quickly saved his thoughts for later as he finally made it to the hospital. As he entered he ran up to the lady sitting in a desk. He had an frantic look on his face.

"Hi, may I get the room of Hinata Uzumaki?" He asked the lady who quickly nodded in respect to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama, the room number is 236" she answered him.

Naruto quickly ran for the room yelling a thank you to the woman. Soon after two minutes of running, he made it to the room and saw his two best friends,Sasuke and his wife Sakura and Shikamaru with his wife Temari.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked nervously as Sakura smiled at him. "Tsunade-shishou said that she could have the baby any time know" she said as Naruto nodded and ran in the room.

He saw Hinata on the table pushing as he quickly ran to her side grabbing her hand. She looked at Naruto with sweat covering her body as she gave him an lovely smile.

"Glad you could make it Naruto-kun" she said gripping his had harder as she felt even more pain and gasped. Naruto looked at his beautiful wife in worry as he squeezed her hand as well. "I wouldn't miss this for the world" he said giving her his brightest smile as she blushed.

Even after all these years, she still got butterflies when he smiled at her. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Hinata with anticipation. "Come on Hinata, give me one more push" Tsunade said as Hinata nodded starting to push as hard as she can.

"" waghh!" A cry filled the room as Shizune cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off and wrapped the little baby boy in a warm blue blanket. Tsunade's eyes widened as Hinata screamed.

"YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY HINATA GIVE ME ANOTHER BIG STRONG PUSH" Tsunade yelled as Naruto's eyes widened and the grip on his hand grew tighter.

"Aghh!" Hinata pushed again as an more feminine cry filled the room and Tsunade cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a little pink blanket.

As the two babies quieted Naruto and Hinata only could stare at them in awe."t-they look so precious " Hinata whispered as Naruto only could stare. The boy had Naruto's blonde hair but was more wavy and even had his blue eyes and whiskers. The girl had Hinata's blue hair but it was also a little wavier and had Naruto's blue eyes and whiskers.

Tsunade handed their daughter to Hinata and Shizune handed Naruto their son to him. They held the kids in their loving embraces as they looked at each other.

"What do you want to name them Hinata. Hinata looked in deep thought before smiling softly. " let's name our daughter Himawari Uzumaki and our son Bolt Uzumaki " she spoke in her soft beautiful voice as Naruto nodded with a grin. "Those are beautiful names" he said loving their kids names

A/N: hi plz review and if you guys like this please review and tell me do you guys think I should turn this epilogue into a new fic that would be a part 2 of revenge. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: plz review.

A couple weeks passed as Naruto and Hinata were in their home. Naruto had asked Kakashi to sit in hi office and manage things while he was gone and Kakashi reluctantly said yeah.

Naruto sat with his arms around Hinata as they sat on their sofa watching a movie, their two babies were asleep and they had finally got time to themselves.

After a while the movie started showing credits showing the movie was officially done.

Hinata yawned cutely as Naruto smirked and poked her cheeks. "Stop it" she said playfully as Naruto smirk depend.

He poked hr cheeks again ad Hinata giggled cutely blushing. Naruto smiled, she was so beautiful. After all these years, you still blush" he said grinning as Hinata's blush depend.

Hinata poked her fingers together as she tried to stutterer an protest. Naruto just started laughing at the embarrassed Hinata as she smirked to herself.

Before Naruto could even react Hinata pounced on top of him knocking Naruto's back to the sofa. Hinata sat on his lap as she held his arms over his head.

Naruto looked at his wife seeing the sexy smirk and the sparkle in her eyes as he looked up at her.

"Hmph, that was a cheap trick" Naruto said Naruto as Hinata smirk widened as she began grinding on him. Naruto groaned feeling the pleasure from her.

Hinata dipped her head down as she put her mouth close to his right ear. "I don't know Naruto, I think the !I've was very effective" she said feeling his hard on pressing against her.

Naruto shuddered as her hot breath tickled his ear. Her voice sounded so smooth and sensual. Hinata lifted her head as she looked into the sea of Naruto's eyes with passion. Naruto looked at Hinata with the same passion as their lips got closer as they started to kiss.

Getting lost in the pleasure of the kiss, Hinata started grinding harder moaning in between breaths as Naruto gripped her ass as she had let go of his hands.

Before they could escalate into something more their was a knock on the door. Naruto grew an annoyed look as Hinata bit her lip and slowly got off Naruto to see who was their.

Their was another knock as Hinata slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto glared at two of his best friends as Hinata smiled at the two stepping aside letting them in.

Naruto slowly sat in an up position as he still had that glare directed at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke noticing the glare, glared back. "What are you staring at dobe" he said as the air around the two grew thick. "Who are you calling an dobe you teme" Naruto shouted as their glares got worst.

Hinata and Sakura sighed. Their husbands always riled each other up, the two jut didn't want to admit that they were best friends.

"So Sakura, how is little Sarada is doing" she asked as Sakura smiled. "Oh she's doing well, she's at my parents house for the moment, how are the twins?" she asked. Hinata smiled as well, "they're in their cribs asleep" she said as Sakura nodded and the two looked at their head butting husbands. Sakura sighed before speaking up.

"Well while those two bozos are in their own little worlds let me go ahead and tell you what we came for before they distract us." Sakura said as Hinata nodded.

"Me and Sasuke are having a party in two days at our house at six p.m. for our friends and we wanted to invite you two" she said as Hinata smiled. "Oh thank you for inviting us, ,I'll tell Naruto" she said as Sakura nodded.

The two turned to their husbands and sweat dropped. The two males were wrestling, they had each other in head locks.

"They always end up wrestling" Sakura muttered as she stomped two the to and looked at the two with a fierce glare as they let each other go reluctantly. "Let's go Sasuke, I've told Hinata" she said. "Hn" Sasuke replied as the duo left the house, but not before Naruto and Sasuke shot glares at each other.

After saying goodbye Hinata locked up the door ad looked at Naruto. Naruto scratched his head. "So Hinata, why were they here for?" Naruto asked wanting to know what Sakura meat by she told Sakura.

Hinata giggled at the clueless Naruto. "Sakura said that her and Sasuke are having a party at six in the evening at her house in two days and she invited us" she said as Naruto grinned.

"Oh okay, that sounds good, we didn't have a party in a while, but we'll need baby sitters" he said as Hinata nodded. "I can ask Hanabi to watch our children until we get back" she said as Naruto nodded. "Okay, I have to go shopping, I have nothing to wear" he said as Hinata laughed. "Me too, I have nothing either" she said.

A/N: plz review and tell me what you think.


End file.
